A Rose Among Thorns
by Lightan117
Summary: "I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self respect. And it's these things I'd believe in, even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that she wasn't all she should be. I love her and it is the beginning of everything." ― F. Scott Fitzgerald. Contain's swearing and some sexual content. Gatsby/OC; Nick/Jordan; Daisy/Tom/Myrtle
1. I want to change

Hello everyone and welcome to my new fanfic of The Great Gatsby! I love the book and I thought the movie was awesome! This is just going to be something on the side while I work on my others. Don't expect updates often but I will try. I also know that OC characters going into a book is overused but I just had this idea that I'm not going to back down on. I hope you guys enjoy the read then!

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything except my OC!**

~oOo~

I was born into privilege and prestige, a rich happy life with no worries attached to it. Everything was simple, easy access with unlimited power I had in my hands. My father, a power senator with his fingers in a lot of pots and my mother a long ago actress that retired early at the age of 30 tell me over and over that because of my status, I need only to take; not to ask.

It was wrong and yet I watched as my family, friends, and everyone with the same status as I, take whatever they wanted; flaunted their money away like it was confetti at a party. They felt like the blue-bloods they were, and did anything that they wanted; much to my disgust. I am the only one from where I live who wished that they treated people with less money with more respect. Those people have worked hard, keeping food on the table and their families together, all for something that is a months' salary. I hated what greed can do to people. What it can destroy and take away from a person.

I didn't let it affect me; poison my mind and soul. I used my money towards charities, sponsors for the needy, and anything I could do to make a change in the world. I want to make a difference, change something, leave at least a small mark on the world that I was here; I tried to make the world a better place. I won't give up easy because I know countless others from all backgrounds didn't give up trying to change something.

Like Jay Gatsby.

A character in a book that went from having nothing to everything he ever wanted. Except the woman he loved. He wanted to show her that he was worth her love and everything but when he needed her most she didn't show. Not even to Gatsby's funeral. I read the book during my high school years and it has become one of my favorites; sitting next to Harry Potter and Pride and Prejudice on my list of favorites. I felt like if Jay Gatsby could change something about himself by any means necessary, then I could at least make a small mark of my own upon the world.

I want to change something.

I want to see something new.

I want to do something no one else has done before.

I want freedom from this rich, unfulfilling life.

Freedom…

A word for foreign to me…

A word I wish I could understand…

~oOo~

"Emma, will you stop looking at the water and just enjoy yourself?" I turned to see my best friend since birth, Charlotte Clairemain, lying on a white beach lounge chair with a sparkling glass of champagne in her hand. Her long curly blond hair fell in perfect large ringlets while her baby blue eyes hid behind large dark sunglasses. She wore a bikini, printed with sunset colors, even though she had no breasts to fill the top with but she does have the ass for the bottom. Charlotte is a perfect example of rich lifestyle. Blonde and perfect, she can get away with almost anything. Her personality is more of an 'I-only-care-if-it-involves-me' type.

"You've stared at the water since we left the dock. I hope you're not already seasick." I turned my head in the opposite direction to see my boyfriend of three years, Liam Hoffman. He's a masculine man with semi-decent arms that would make any girl swoon with dirty blonde hair, cut to perfection. His storm gray eyes showed mischief that he usually got into when he was board as he too, held a glass of champagne in his hand. He wore a white polo, khaki shorts, and a pair of flip flops along with a Rolex watch on his right wrist. Liam is much more…what the word…that's it, pompous is the word! And his attitude gets a bit annoying after a while. Why I am still with his fool is my mother's doing. She wants me to marry money and so we're forced into this relationship. Liam does care except getting into my pants along with every pair of legs that are attached to a vagina.

"I'm just not really into going out today guys. You should've let me stay home." I said, not really enjoying myself here. Charlotte was the one who dragged me out here, saying that I need to spend more time with her and since I've spent all my time with the common people; they can let me be with my kind for a while. Her words, not mine.

"No way, it's been forever since we've done anything together. All my time is spent in Liam's room-"her face went pale and a smirk came across my lips. I figured Charlotte and Liam was fooling around with each other. People like them really don't make it hard to tell what's going on. "Emma, it's…that's not what I…"

"Shut your mouth Lottie, you've practically told her now anyway." Liam said and sat down next to me, bringing my face around to meet his. "Listen, Emma, what me and Lottie did was…to release stress and you and I really haven't spent time together. You won't even let me kiss you anymore."

"That's because I know where those lips have been Liam. I know where they've placed and I know exactly where your dick has sunk into as well. And frankly, I don't care where you put it because there's something I really want to say to both of you now." I stood up and knocked the glass out of Liam's hand. "You are the most disgusting man I have ever known and we're through. Of all those girls you fucked I hope you get a disease where your dick does fall off." I turned and faced Charlotte whose jaw was agape. "I know we have been best friends since birth but you really are a shallow, self-centered, dumb blonde who'd rather fuck her best friend's boyfriend then try to be a decent person. I can't stand the sight of both of you; not caring about anyone but yourselves. There are other people out there you own and make less then you and you don't even feel sorry of them! They're the people you make the clothes we wear, the objects we own, and not once have either of you given anything back. Sure, you've gone and given money at my charities but that's only because you've done it for me. When we get back on land I am never going to see the two of you ever again. Get out of my life and stay away from me, you stupid air-heads!" I screamed at them with a satisfied smile on my face. Liam's face was red and so was Charlotte's.

I've never felt so good in my life.

Then the two explode at once, yelling and screaming at me about how I was such a goodie-goodie princess of my own little world. Liam took a hold of my arms but where I placed me feet, on the broken glass of the champagne glass I knocked out of Liam's hand, made me cry out; losing my balance. I felt my head knock against something, Charlotte screaming my name as I felt myself hit the water, then everything started to go black…

_So, you want to change the world?_

_Make a difference?_

_Well, ha-ha, I have a challenge for you little one._

_Change this ending; I know you know how this little story ends._

_Make him see what he's missing; a better life for him to have._

_Put that heart to good use; turn a black heart red._

_If you fail; by the time this story truly ends…_

_Your injuries I have saved you from will become very much real._

_I will meet very shortly, little one._

_Enjoy your nap…_

~oOo~

There you have it. The first chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. The next two chapters will be posted but I'm going to wait until the movie comes out before moving on after that. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. This is no prank

Hello old sports and welcome back for another chapter! Thank you so much for all the love I received for the first chapter and I would like to thank those who reviewed…

Lizzy B

Kairi

seasidewriter1

GHMurtaghmylove

Classicdesires

LittleCreepyDoll

-Hale

Mlle. Phoenix Fox

Update

And a really big thank you to those who favorite, following, and added me to their authors list! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I thought I would have to start over but I guess this time it's different. So, a few sides notes…

This is taking place a year before the book.

There are going to be changes about some interactions between people but I'll try not to steer from the main plot.

Some heavy bashing on Daisy later so you are warned along with Tom.

Swearing and some perverted thoughts ahead! (Along with stupid choices)

So, that's all! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Also! If my information is off about the 1920's PLEASE let me know so I can correct myself! I hate giving false information. Enjoy the read!

~oOo~

Everything hurt so I knew I wasn't dead. I could still feel the waves against my skin as it tossed me around. I was in a raging storm. It was violent, unrelenting, fierce and it didn't show any signs of stopping. I remember kicking and failing my arms to get to the surface, for a breath of air I feel like I've been holding in forever.

Since I fell off the boat…

I don't remember anything after I broke for the surface, gasping for air. I still think I'm dead but I don't feel dead since everything hurt. Everything seemed fuzzy and confusing to understand. But I'm not in the water anymore; I'm surrounded by silk and warmth. Peaceful. Calm. It felt so unreal this feeling that now I am sure I am dead because I don't want to remove myself from this wonderful warmth.

"How is she?" A smooth, sophisticated voice said, echoing somewhere. It's a male voice and it is totally sexy.

"She's better than when you brought her inside, sir. Color has returned to her face and her breathing has returned to normal. When she wakes I will inform you sir." Another voice, familiar, but I really can't place it…

"Thank you Basil. If she wakes, after you have informed me, send something warm for her to eat and drink." The smooth voice, rather sexy still, said softly.

Wait a minute…WHERE THE HELL AM I?!

"I will certainly do that sir. I shall inform the kitchen for preparation." Two pairs of feet then left with the shutting of a door. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room I was placed in. Everything from the dresser and curtains to the very sheets of the bed I was sleeping on were all made of the highest quality. I know a rich person when I see one by the quality of their belongings along with what they wear. This place also felt so empty and alone. So strange and odd about this place…

I had to get out of here…

I removed the covers and slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed. When my feet touched the ground and I applied pressure to them I hissed; whimpering in pain. If I wasn't holding onto the bedpost of the bed I would've fallen to the ground. My feet are the most painful part of my body and I blame myself for knocking that stupid glass out of Liam's hand.

Liam…Charlotte…where are they?

"Stop questioning what's happened until we get out of here Emma. Then we can question all we like." I said as I reached the door. I pulled it open softly and stepped out into the quiet hallway. Like the bedroom, everything inside the house is made up of top quality. Rich people defiantly lived here and they prefer the old fashion style now that I've gotten a good look about the place. All these things must've been from the early 1920's fashion. Must be a collecter.

Then someone started to shout.

They knew I was missing now.

They're going to come after me…SHIT!

I cursed both inside my head and out, picking up my pace as fast as I could go with my battered feet. I looked down at the ground and saw I was leaving bloody footprints on the finely polished marble floor. I kind of felt bad, leaving such a mess for someone to come and clean it up, all because I didn't want some creeper to watch me while I sleep. When I made it to a long stairwell at the end of the massive long hallway, I gave up.

I'm just too damn tired and in so much pain, I just give up.

I'm just so sick and tired of fighting everybody; wanting to do things this way and just wanting to be heard over the loud voices of the pompous rich assholes. They can catch me for all I care. I just want to go back to sleep and wake up in my bed; having my mom come in and say 'Oh, why don't you dress like a slut and put makeup on so boys can just stare at your tits?! When I was your age, my mother had me in beauty pageants and fashion models. Maybe I should have worked harder on you.' I swear, my mom has no brain at all. I'm surprised how I turned out with living with her and my dad. God only knows I guess.

"What are you doing out of bed? You're causing my staff to worry sick." I looked to my right to see the smooth talker I hear from before. Holy shit…

It's Leonardo Dicaprio! What the hell is he doing here?!

I watched as Dicaprio knelt down next to me, brushing away stray tears that had fallen from my eyes. I didn't even know I was crying until he brushed them away with his thumb, making me quickly rub my eyes to get rid of them. His eyes traveled to my feet and I noticed a flicker of emotion in them but it was too quick for me to figure out what it was.

"Mr. Gatsby!" Someone called and my eyes widened. No way in hell, what's going on?!

"No need to fear Basil, I found her. It seems our guest has reopened her wounds." Dicaprio leaned down closer to me and before I knew it he was carrying me bridal style back towards the room I was in. I never knew he was this strong!

"Oh sir, allow me to carry the girl." The man dressed as a high class butler said but Dicaprio shook his head. I tightened my grip I had on his suit jacket he was wearing and I noticed a faint smile on Dicaprio's lips.

"No need, I have a good hold on her. Call Dr. Heartman back and tell him that is needed once more." Dicaprio said, placing me on the bed.

"Yes sir. Should I bring up something for her to eat as you requested?" The butler said.

"Yes, now, off you go." Dicaprio said and moved towards my feet, taking off his jacket then rolling up his long sleeves till they were at his elbows. I could easily see his shirt stretch at the muscles that his under that shirt and I really wanted to see more. When he started to move his hands towards them I pulled them back away from his hands.

"No." my voice, suddenly weak, croaked out. Dicaprio looked at me with a gentle smile then spoke in a soft voice.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you. I'm simply going to remove the bandages and clean them up a bit until the doctor arrives." He started to remove the bandages on my feet with the up most care, not to cause me any pain. He paused every time I hissed in pain until I quieted down. With every slow, even, steady strokes he cleaned my cuts with a damp washcloth he got from the bathroom, it seemed like he had done this before countless time. If he really is Jay Gatsby then, of course he's done this before but if not, I'm being horribly pranked.

Yet, the pain is telling me otherwise.

The butler came back just as Di…I mean, Gatsby finished with my feet. The butler, Basil I think Gatsby called him by, placed a tray of hot soup and tea next to my bedside. He filled a beautifully decorated teacup with tea and asked if I would like sugar or cream in it.

"Just cream please." My voice had a rough edge to it and the butler gave me an odd look as he handed me the cup and saucer. "Thank you sir." I said and both Gatsby and the butler seemed surprised by my response.

"You're welcome Miss." He turned to Gatsby. "I shall go downstairs and wait for the doctor. Is there anything else you need sir?"

"No, that will be all Basil. The butler bowed and left, leaving me and the supposed Jay Gatsby alone. "Now, forgive me for being forward but I would like to know who is staying with me in my house and how you ended up on shore outside." Gatsby said and I swallowed the tea hard. How am I going to explain this?

~oOo~

"There you are, Miss, all done." The doctor said once he was finished matching up my feet once again. "I would advise you not to use your feet at all but use a wheelchair to get around." The doctor packed up his equipment and put them back in his bag before turning to 'Gatsby'. "I'll send over some pain medication in case she needs them. She should be able to walk around in a matter of weeks if she takes it easy, rests her feet, and doesn't use them."

"Thank you Dr. Heartman. It's always a pleasure to see you." Gatsby shook hands with the doctor and the doctor smiled at the man.

"And the pleasure is mine as well. Maybe I'll come to one of your parties if I am not overwhelmed by patients." They laughed and Gatsby escorted the doctor out, leaving me with the butler who was once again giving me a weird look.

"You certainly know how to make an impression Emma. I honestly thought you would play the innocent lost girl card on him. I didn't take you for having a back bone." The butler said with a rather creepy smile on his face as he approached me.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked, surprised to find my voice normal.

"I know quite a bit about you Emma. I know about you because of that necklace you wear around your neck." He said and pointed to the pendant of Saint Jude that sits around my neck.

"It belonged to my grandma. She gave it to me–"

"On her death bed, I know. I was there." He said and sat down beside me. "Saint Jude, the patron saint of desperate cases and lost causes. Kind of a perfect match for you." He said.

"Wait a minute! You said you were there on her death bed but I didn't see you there. I _was_ the only one there. The only reason and probably stupid answer to what you just said is either you're a ghost or an-"

"An angel; which is what I am. I'm one of his angels. I've been watching you for a long time Emma." He said and patted my head.

"I'm crazy or I'm being punked. Where are the cameras?" I looked around but all I could see is an empty room and the butlers face. "You're serious?" He didn't say anything. "Okay, I have officially gone crazy."

"Not crazy just…been given or granted your wish." He said.

"My wish? What are you talking about?"

"Your wish? Don't you member?" He pulled out a tan piece of paper and unfolded it. The writing was all in black pen cursive that looked like it was written years ago. "You said and I will quote, "_I want something new. I want to do something no one else has done before. I want freedom from this rich, unfulfilling life. Freedom._" Unquote."

"I don't believe I ever said wish while saying those things." I told him, surprised that no one has walked in on us yet.

"Oh they won't until I'm done talking to you. I sort of paused time for a bit." He said. I shook my head and held up my hands.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight. You're an angel of Saint Jude, sent to grant me my 'wish'?" He nodded his head. "The only thing you still haven't told me is why? Why this place."

"Sorry about that, I have a habit of going off topic a lot." He said with a slight chuckle in his voice. "The reason why I brought you here is because I'm going to give you a challenge. Do you remember what I said?" I thought for a minute before the words came flooding back to me.

_So, you want to change the world?_

_Make a difference?_

_Well, ha-ha, I have a challenge for you little one._

_Change this ending; I know you know how this little story ends._

_Make him see what he's missing; a better life for him to have._

_Put that heart to good use; turn a black heart red._

_If you fail; by the time this story truly ends…_

_Your injuries I have saved you from will become very much real._

_I will meet very shortly, little one._

_Enjoy your nap…_

"You said that if I don't change the ending I die." The smile was gone and was replaced with a sort of frown.

"You already did die Emma. When you fell off the boat you hit your head and drowned. I'm giving you another chance at your wish Emma. You wanted to change something that no one else has done before and this is your chance!" He said with excitement in his eyes.

"Why are you so happy about this, I'm the one who dies if I fail?!" I said to him and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not worried about that. I know for a fact that you will finish this. Your stubborn like your grandma and you have the biggest heart I've seen. I wouldn't have saved you, given you this second chance if I knew you wouldn't be able to do this." He said and I was quiet for a while before I spoke again.

"How long do I have?" I asked him.

"A year before the book starts. When it does you only have until the end of summer to change the ending."

"So all I have to do is make Gatsby happy with his life?" the angel shook his head.

"You need to show him what he is missing. Push Daisy and him together, make him see the world in a different light, make him even fall for you if you want! Change the ending. That's your challenge." He said and I smiled while I looked out the window. No clouds were moving, the sun stayed in the same spot in the sky, and there was no noise at all. The world stayed still.

"If you're an angel then you must know everything about me. Do you know what happened when I was sixteen?" He nodded his head sadly. Why did that have to happen if you were watching me?"

"I wasn't allowed to intervene. We're not allowed to make choices but to simply follow orders. "

"Was giving me a second chance an order?"

"More like a request on your grandma's behalf. She was one hell of a woman when she was alive." We chuckled at my grandma. She was a tough lady who took not crap from anybody let alone her family. I was always her favorite after I started to show signs of not listening to my parents. It was a sad day when she died.

"What happens now? What do I explain to…Gatsby?" Still feels weird to say.

"Say you don't remember anything just your name; play along with that and as the year goes on start to remember things." He said and got up from where he sat. "You can call me Basil, head butler to Mr. Jay Gatsby." I giggled. "What?"

"Basil? You called yourself Basil? As in the herb? Ha-ha!" I laughed and Basil pouted.

"I thought it was a very good butler name." He said and made his way to the door. "Don't worry Emma; things will be looking up from here. Just show Gatsby that there is more to life than throwing money around." He said and time started up once again.

"Yeah, easy." I muttered and waited for Mr. Gatsby to come inside the room. Change the ending of the story huh or die? Doesn't sound like the best of choices but what else can I do? I lightly touched the back of my head and winced. I wonder if anybody misses me back home? Liam and Charlotte are probably having happy sex since I'm gone. My mom and dad would probably be happy that their daughter is no more a disgrace to the family name. I wonder of all the things I've done made any difference. It's strange. When we're gone we hope we're remembered but in truth we're forgotten. Try as we may, in the end, after countless years we're forgotten. But this is my chance.

My chance to be remembered for changing a man whose careless into a man who cares…

~oOo~

So, there you have it. It's rather short but I have plans for the next upcoming chapter. Let's just hope our Emma is ready to go back a few years in time where party and booze are all the rage. Until next time! Review!


	3. Lies in Sunlight

Hello everyone and welcome back for another chapter! I would like to thank those who reviewed…

LoveLiveLife22

seasidewriter1

xxOMGgalxx

canalize

That Vampire Freak

GHMurtaghmylove

Deception is Deception

Thank you all so much! I would also like to thank those who are following, favorite, and added me to their authors list! You guys are awesome! So, nothing to report except that in this chapter Emma and Gatsby spend some time together. Hope you all enjoy the read!

~oOo~

A week….

It's been one lousy, long, irritable, miserable, piece-of-shit week. Since the good doctor said I am to be bedridden until my feet are healed up, I am stuck to this damn bed. If it wasn't for the curious Gatsby and my guardian angel keeping my company, I probably would have died of sheer boredom. After Gatsby escorted the doctor out he returned to listen to what I had to say which much wasn't since I pulled the I-don't-know-I-hit-my-head-too-hard card. Well, in my case I did whack my head a little too hard. At first, Gatsby seemed to look at me like he was trying to figure something out about me but Basil jumped in, reminding Mr. Gatsby that it would be best to allow me to rest do to my head trauma.

"Of course, how stupid of me." He said rather calmly with this intense look in his eyes. I shook my head as I sipped tea from where I sat from the bed I'm confined to.

"Forgive me, Mr. Gatsby for intruding on you but as I've said before countless times in this past week, I cannot for the life of me remember why I washed up on your shore. All I know is that my name is Emma….Emma…." I placed a hand on my head, truly scared I had forgotten my own last name. "My name is Emma Sterling, I like cream with my tea and I have never had a drink besides Champaign, I'm an only child, my favorite color is cream, I love poetry and dancing, and I have never ever sung in public." I rattled on, trying to go through my brain to try and remember. "That's all I can remember." I muttered, falling back on the large amount of pillows set up behind me. Gatsby approached me and patted my hand once he took it in his large.

"Don't worry yourself sick. Get some rest and maybe I can find you a wheelchair so you're not confined to this bed all day." Gatsby said and I smiled at the word wheelchair.

"Mr. Gatsby I would kiss you right now if we weren't total strangers." I said as a joke but Gatsby got this dark look in his eyes as he smiled a very…seductive smile.

"Well then, we best fix that now, won't we?" He raised my hand and gave it a kiss. My face was on fire as he lowered my hand and smoothly walked out of my room, leaving Basil and I alone.

"Well now, isn't that a surprise." Basil said and I glared at him from where I sat.

"Not a word." I growled but then remembered the question I wanted to ask him. "Basil, why couldn't I remember anything about myself? I went over the list I should tell him but I almost forgot my own last name! What happened?" Basil rubbed his chin with a sigh.

"I believe since you are trying to pretend to have memory loss, your body is adapting to it, convincing yourself that you do indeed have memory loss." Bail explained and I stopped myself from slapping him.

"Well, why couldn't I tell him who I really am in the first place?" I almost sounded demanding but in my situation I think I deserve a little more knowledge.

"Would you believe someone to be of the future where your life is nothing more than a book people read?"

"Touché."

"Don't forget Emma, if you don't change the ending you die." Basil said and I snapped my head over to him with a glare.

"You think I don't know that?" I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. "Stop reminding me, it's downright depressing to talk about my death." I said and looked out the window, thinking of all the people back home I felt behind. Did they even miss me, did I ever make a difference in their lives, and did I even change something in my brief time in my world? Basil stayed with me for a few more minutes before he went to do his butler duties. I was left alone for some time before Gatsby came back into my room to keep my company.

We talked for a while, most me asking questions that seemed to put a smile on his face but when I started to ask questions about him, I knew right away that he was lying about everything he was telling me about. Well, time to fix that for starters if I'll be staying here for a while.

"You're lying." I said and the smile disappeared on his face within seconds of the words passing my lips.

"I don't understand what you're talking about." He said with a stony face but I could tell he was lying.

"When people lie, there's a slight movement on their face, a twitch, or a hitch in their voice. You may have a straight face but tend to talk fast when you lie." I explained to him.

"I'll take that into consideration but tell me," he leaned forward in his seat "where did you learn to tell lies?" He asked me and I didn't smile, but rather a stony face like his own.

"I remember…how everyone closet to me would always lie. You start to notice that the smile didn't quite reach their eyes, the things they do or say are nothing but filled with hot air, and that…you had this pain in your heart whenever you asked them if they truly even cared and their answers would be to smile and nod; to lie and say yes." I felt something wet run down my face. "Those I didn't know, those who weren't born the way I was would never lie and their smiles always reached their eyes when I did family actions to them; like they were my real family." When I looked up I saw that Gatsby had moved and was now sitting next to me with his hand grasping mine. "All my life I've been lied to, by those closet to me. Why can I remember that?" I asked, wiping away the stray tears that fell. Gatsby didn't say anything except holding my hand, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb.

"I don't have an answer to that but I have something that might cheer you up." He said with a smile then left to go out into the hall, only to return quickly with a wheelchair. I smiled as he helped me out of bed and into the chair. Thankfully, Basil helped me change into clothes that looked like this year. He took me to the staircase and we slowly went down the steps.

Outside was warm with clear skies. The grass was cut to perfection like everything else around the house, inside and out. He pushed me around the house, we talked and talked until Basil came out with lemonade and sandwiches. We continued to talk and it started to remember things they more we did. I left out important details but gave him enough to keep up the appearance of me not remembering anything. I just hope I can keep this up.

~oOo~

I'm facing writers block on how to fill the chapters until the movie comes out. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Give me ideas if you want to see something or want something interesting to happen.


	4. Shopping with the Great Gatsby

Hey everyone and welcome back! First off I would like to give a big thank you to those who reviewed and give me an I idea for this chapter. I don't want to rush this chapter so that they magically fall in love. No, I want to casually fall in love….if that's Emma's plan that is. Ha-ha! So, I'm going to skip a week so she's not confined to the house anymore. So, here they are…

**GHMurtaghmylove**

**seasidewriter1**

**ludivine77**

**xxOMGgalxx**

**Mary**

**KuroNeko513**

**PenWeildingRose**

So, that's that and I would like to also thank those who favorite, added me, and are following this story. We're going to have some fun in this chapter! Who likes shopping?! I don't and neither does Emma but Gatsby is not going to allow her to stay in her old clothes.

I hope you guys like this chapter!

P.S – A HUGE thank you to Ryle Culler who gave me the idea to use LibreOffice to type this chapter. Thank you so much!

~oOo~

Gatsby wanted to take me shopping and what Gatsby wants, Gatsby gets. The doctor came to my room the other day to check my feet. He said that the healing went nicely and that it was okay for me to start walking on my feet again. I've never been happier to hear those words in my entire life. There is, however, a bad side to me being able to walk again.

Gatsby is officially going to drag me out of the house to go shopping in New York. Great.

It's not like I don't like shopping, I just go only when I need to. Like during the winter, I get new shirts and winter clothing after I donate my old winter clothing. I wear the same shirts that are my favorite and my favorite pair of jeans but when you're a blue blood you have to make at least an effort to keep up with the styles. Not to mention the fact that my mom would dress me up in dolly dresses when I was a child. I'm still scared of large puffy dresses.

"Do I have to?" I asked Basil as he tied the back of a dress he managed to find for me since my clothes that I was wearing before were ruined. The dress is a cream color dress with no sleeves that went past my knees in an elegant way. It's simple, just the way I like it.

"Yes, Emma, you do. In order to live in this time you must dress from this time. Just be grateful that in this time, flashing your assets are indecent. Also, you have no money and nowhere for you to go." Basil said and finished the ties with a bow. I turned around in the full body mirror and watched as the dress formed perfectly to my curve body. No way in hell was I going to starve myself to make myself like those models on magazine covers. I have some belly fat with wide hips but I'm not heavy set just curvy. Another reason my mother picked at me whenever I was home.

"At least my mom isn't dressing me like a hooker." I said, turning to face Basil who just gave me a smile. "I'm ready. Let's go." I said to him and Basil led me out of the room and to the front door where Gatsby was waiting. As we descended down the stairs Gatsby turned to look at us, only, something flashed in his eyes as his smile faltered only for a little bit.

"Ready to go?" I asked Gatsby when I reached the bottom of the stairs, giving me a smile.

"Of course." He said and offered his arm which I gladly took. "Have you ever been to New York?" Gatsby asked as we approached his yellow car. A short feeling of dread washed over me as I remember what happened that involved that car.

"I think I have, maybe a few times, but I never stayed." I said as Gatsby shut my car door before going to the driver side.

"It's a wonderful city, full of exciting people. You'll love it. After we go and get you some things to wear, I'll take you out to lunch, show you around." He said with a smile I knew he put on to just put me at ease but it just annoyed me.

"Don't do that." I said and Gatsby gave me a look but I shook my head at him. "That smile, I've seen it before. If you are going to smile, then show me a real smile. You know I can tell lies." I gave him a real, toothy smile that made him laugh as we drove into New York. As we drove we made small talk, him asking more questions but I began asking my own that were mostly about what there is to do in West Egg. Gatsby answered my questions and even smiled a real smile when I made a joke. When we did reach New York, you probably wouldn't really believe me if I told you that it's just as beautiful as modern time but there is something classy about it that I love.

The store we arrived at was one of those fancy stores with mannequins in the windows, dressed in the latest fashions except these mannequins actually have a full body look to them instead of skinny twigs. Gatsby opened my door for me and we walked into the store together. As soon as we entered a skinny man with a well tailored suit approached us with a well known salesman smile. He shook hands with Gatsby and kissed mine before leading us into a back room. Three woman took me away to get fitted while the salesman and Gatsby talked.

"Make sure you bring her out! I want to see every dress she tries on!" Gatsby called from behind the curtain with a laughed. I swore softly under my breath as the girls helped me take my dress off. They took my measurements and then left to go and get the dresses that would fit me. As soon as I saw the number of dresses they brought in I groaned in annoyance.

"You're going to kill me Jay Gatsby!" I called to the man in the other room and all I heard as a laugh. The first few dresses I tried on both Gatsby and I hated because they did not look right on me. The next dress I tried on was a white one with see through short sleeves that went to my past my knees in a very summery flowing fashion. "I like this one." I said as I spun in front of him. Gatsby looked me up and down, twirling his finger for me to turn in front of him again, before smiling at me.

"I have to to agree. Another." He said and I went back into the dressing room. One of the ladies took the dress away, no doubt to box it up for me as I tried on more. A few more dresses later and I found three more before trying on a green dress with a golden Greek design over it. I liked it and so did Gatsby by the way another real smile graces his lips. Another batch of dresses later I found two more.

"Looks like we've found enough for today Emma. Hungry?" Gatsby asked as I came back out from trying on dresses. Six tied boxes sat next to Gatsby as I walked up to him, nodding my head for an answer.

"Can we go for a walk afterward?" I asked me and he held out his arms for me.

"Of course." He said and we left the store. Gatsby probably paid for the dresses while I was getting dresses since the salesman didn't stop us as the register. The footmen at the door loaded in the boxes as we got in the car, Gatsby driving me to a surprise restaurant where we will have lunch.

"Should I be worries to where you're taking me?" I asked him as we drove down one street then down another.

"No, you shouldn't. It's a place I go to all the time and I have never had a bad plate. You'll like it." He said as we pulled in front of it. Gatsby escorted me inside where the waiter seated us by a window seat on the second floor. He handed us our menu, telling us their specials and wine, before asking what we would like to drink. Gatsby ordered for us since I doubt they would have Mountain Dew here. If there's one thing I'll miss is soda.

"I can choose anything?" I asked and Gatsby gave me a strange look. "I mean, if you prefer something then by all means, order for me. I would have remembered coming to a place like this if I ever did." I said to him. Actually, I have gone to a place like this many times but that was to get away from my family and friends. I would always visit the same restaurant, have the same back booth seat that was dark with a plug next to it so I could plug in my laptop. I would sit there for hours with nothing but peace and quiet.

"Would you like me to order for you?" Gatsby asked. I put my menu down and folded my hands on the table.

"Surprise me." I said and Gatsby smiled. When the waiter came back Gatsby gave him our order and we sat there with smirks on our faces, making small talk until our food came back.

Dinner with the Great Gatsby was actually quite interesting and fun. I never thought having dinner with a fictional character would feel this free.

~oOo~

"Did you enjoy today?" Gatsby asked as we walked along the beach back in West Egg. After dinner we went back home for a private walk, just the two of us along the beach. Gatsby thought me mad when I took my shoes off to walk barefoot but I told him that I couldn't enjoy the beach without getting sand in between my toes. He laughed at me and then did the same, our arms linked as we walked.

"I think I've had more fun today than I ever had." I told him, resisting the urge to rest my head on his shoulder. "Thank you for buying me those dresses and allowing me to stay with you. I know most people wouldn't." I said to him and patted his arm. Gatsby looked at the sand then back up to the coast in silence.

"You are most welcome but I have to admit, I've never seen anyone like you before." He admitted and that got me interested to what he has to say.

"How so?"

"You say thank you to the servants, the footmen, the salesman, the waiter, everyone who does something nice for you. Why is that?" He asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"My grandma, from what I remember of her, was a strong willed lady who always believed in karma. What goes around, comes around. I remember how she used to tell me that out there, somewhere, someone is having a hard rough time but that doesn't give you the right to make it worse. Smile, be polite, and try to make someone's day a little less worse and they'll do the same to the next person and the next person and the next. One small ripple can create a wave in the ocean as she would say." I said and he seemed to ponder my words as we turned around and went back towards the house. Just as we reached the house I noticed that that sun was setting and Gatsby main focus was towards a blinking green light at the other side of the Egg. I knew who lived in that big house across the water and this uneasy feeling settled in my gut as I looked at his face. "She must be special."

"Who?"

"The woman across the water. You wouldn't have that look unless there is a woman who you miss dearly. My grandma had that look even after my grandpa died. She really must be special." I told him and unhooked my arm from his before reaching up to cup his face. "Thank you for today." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, the bravest things I've done so far in my stay here. "Good night." I said and headed back into the house. When I got to the pool where Gatsby was shot I looked out to see him on the dock, looking out over the water but I noticed something that made my heart beat just a little bit fast.

He touched the spot where I kissed him...

~oOo~

So, yeah, I love the ending. Please review and tell me what you think! In the next chapter I'm thinking of throwing a party. What do you think? Let me know and until next time!


	5. Party at the Great Gatsby's

Hello everyone and welcome back for another exciting chapter! A big thank you to those who reviewed...

**LoveLiveLife22**

**Phantomloverfan**

**xxOMGgalxx**

**ludivine77**

**c3lph t1tl3d**

**Deception is Decepticon**

**PhanPhic-Addict-Holmes**

**Mary**

**Luna-Zeta**

**Person1**

**Guest**

**panda babii**

**Guest**

**Lizzy B**

**BlueRose22**

**Grizzlybearsandteacups**

**ultimate beach lover**

**Valuh Montgomery**

**Maaya Dol**

**She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Sane**

**sweetsilent3**

**Vertien**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**katiebug700**

**Guest**

**blackstar778**

**Chasing Constellations**

**VM2984**

**Guest**

PARTY TIME! WHOOT! Thank you so much for all the favorites, followers, and people who added me to their authors list along with following me. So, yeah, party time!

Even though parties are going to be fun, we're going to to the dark side just for a little bit and some fluffy times along after it. Just so everyone knows, a few days have gone by since the last chapter and now that the movie is out, things will b speeding but until we get to the movie. Don't worry, I'm not rushing anything!

If there are anything you guys might want to have before we get to the movie let me know and I'll take it into consideration. It can be going out to dinner, a special night, or something like that but I also have other plans that will tie to the end of the story.

Happy or sad ending? Only I will know until that final chapter! Muhahaha!

Enjoy the new chapter!

P.S – Have been suffering depression and writers block due to a loss of a friend who slipped from an over look and died. Please forgive the poor grammar and spelling should you find any. Also for a very late chapter.

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but my OC's.**

~oOo~

Gatsby has always been a gentle and kind man, always polite ever since I came to live with him but under all those smiles and laughter he lets out I know they're all lies. They only time when he retreats back into his shell, a man missing his other half, is one of those days like today. A day I retreat back into my own shell as well to protect myself from the memories that still linger.

A large, crowed party.

"Stop looking like it's the end of the world." Basil said as he did up my hair. I'm dressed in a pale blue green dress with a golden slip lace over it to give it a Greek look to it. (**A.N – It's dress 2 on my profile under Great Gatsby**) I felt so strange in it and I watched the butler/angel do my hair. He managed to curl it into thick ringlets before tying it up, leaving pieces to frame my face. Most women in this era have their hair short but I refuse to cut it, not conforming to even this times life style.

"It may not be the end of the world but this party will only put me on edge." I said and a smile came across the butlers face.

"When you are not on edge, you are taking up too much space." He quoted my favorite cat. I slightly turned my head to give him a smile which he returned. "Just be supportive and try and have fun. This time is different from yours. Everyone is just learning about letting loose while women are learning to be independent."

"I know what time I'm in Basil but that doesn't mean men don't act any different when they're drunk and..." I stopped myself and took a breath. "It doesn't matter. All I'm going to do is have a drink, eat some food, then go to bed early, locking myself in my room for the rest of the night." I told him and waited for him to finish.

"If that's what your plan is. However, I hear a miss Jordan Baker will be attending. Maybe you'll make some new friends." He said once he finished, turning my around so he could do my makeup.

"Wait, I thought Gatsby found out that Jordan was friends with Daisy then invited her. Or did you change something?" I asked him as he applied blush to my cheeks before moving on to my eyes.

"I might have changed a few things, only for your benefit however. Besides befriending the staff, a friend with social circles might help you fit in better. Maybe 'jog' you're memory." He said, putting on the finishing touches before moving back so I could get up. I got up from my seat and walked over to the large person length mirror so gasp.

I actually looked pretty good for a dead girl.

Everything looked flawless and I fit perfectly around me. Thank god I don't have to dress like a slut to please anyone this time around at a party. I just hope I don't draw too much attention, getting myself uncomfortable and having a panic attack with everyone watching. I did have one, right after the incident, and it caused my parents so much embarrassment that they believed I caused it on purpose! How can I have a panic attack on purpose?! They were never by my side in the matter, only my dying grandmother stood by me when I needed someone.

And now I'm being thrown into the frying pan...

"Try and have fun." He said and opened my bedroom door for me. I got up from the vanity chair and took graceful steps out of the door. Maybe all those 'lady' lessons were helpful after all. I just hope I don't trip on my dress or my own feet.

"Will Gatsby make an appearance?" I asked as we walked down the somewhat quiet hallway, towards all the loud noise of the lively party now in action.

"Maybe. I don't know but just maybe, he'll show up. Ask for you to dance with him." Basil said as we walked closer and closer to the party. Fear and anxiety rose inside me, making my hands sweat and my heart to beat faster.

Things were coming to a stand still as double doors opened...

"Try and have fun." Someone said but it sounded muffled as I gazed out into the sea of party goers.

So many people were smiling, having a good time, enjoying the drinks and music. Do many colors danced around on dresses, flowers, decorations, and everything in between for Gatsby's party. Like all the same with rich people, they spare no expense for the happiness of their fans. Everywhere I look there's someone's face being distorted with this blur, making my head ache with every turn of my head.

I need air...

I can't breathe...

_He's_ too close...

I made it to the railing, breathing heavy as I tried to keep my emotions under control. I can feel his touch...his fingers everywhere I don't want them to be and just...can't get that smile out of my head. That dirty, rotten to the core smile that made my scream freeze in my throat.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" I turned my head around so I could see a tall, lanky athletic, brunette dressed in fancy party clothes. She looked worried as she touched my shoulder.

"Yeah, first party. Just a little..."

"Overwhelmed?" She asked and I nodded my head. A complete lie but I had to think of something fast. "Don't worry sweetheart, you'll settle into the loud and glamorous life. Now," she rested a hand on her hip, a smirk on her lips, and titled her body slightly. "who are you and what brings you to Mr. Gatsby's party? You're new and that means people will be inquiring about you. So, might as well tell me before someone starts spreading little lies." She said and I smiled just a little bit.

"I'm here visiting a friend of mine and she told me about Mr. Gatsby's party. I decided to go with her but it seems she's nowhere to be found." I lied and it seems she bought it because laughed, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry about her sweetheart. I'll show you how to have a real good time at parties like these." She said and held out her hand at me. "The name is Jorden."

"Emma. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Now, shall we?" She held out her arm and I smiled, taking it.

"Certainly." For some reason I trusted her. Sure she parties but at the same time she's more relaxed and certain. Almost like she knows how to act at parties like these. This cool feeling she gives off while being in her presence. It felt nice to have someone like that next to me.

Maybe even as a friend.

I was introduced to many people. Some rich and noticeable, some not. People dressed in a fancy, shinny clothes that were the turning of the age. Women wore short hair and flashy dresses that showed skin but not too much. Booze, laughter, food, swimming, singing, dancing; everything that was at a party was in the backyard of Mr. Gatsby's, millionaire with too much time and money on his hands.

Mr. J Gatsby.

Who would have thought I would end up here, in this world, in this house, in this life. I thought this would be just a weird dream I'd wake up too but it's never ending.

I'm beginning to like it here.

"It seems someone keeps looking at you." Jorden said and nodded towards the upper balcony. I followed where she pointed and I noticed a figure standing there with a drink in his hands. I couldn't really see his face but I knew he was there, watching over me. "I've noticed that a certain someone has taken an interest in you. That's strange."

"Why?"

"Because he's never taken an interest in anyone before. No women, scandals, affairs, nothing that would make him seem like a normal man. If he is a man at all." Jorden said, sipping a fruity drink she got at the bar. I haven't touched mine but I've just taken a sip or two. No more drinking.

Not anymore.

"I believe he's a man. A difficult man but he's still a man." I said and Jorden gave me a look before taking another sip of her drink. We talked for a bit before her eyes lit up, her drink glass halfway towards her lips with the slightest tilt of the corner. I gave her a look and turned around, frozen in place at who stood behind me.

Mr. Gatsby makes an appearance...

"Miss Lincaster may I have a dance?" He asked just as the music changed from an up-beat and fast to romantic and slow. He held his hand out for mine and all time seemed to stand still, if only for us.

My hand met his...

He pulled me close towards him, chest to chest, our breaths melting together...

Our bodies swaying to the music of the song...

His hand resting on my back, making sure I don't disappear from him...

Our eyes locked...

Our hearts beating together...

It felt so right, so normal and my head began to feel like my stomach; light and fluttering with butterflies. I've never felt like this before, not once when I was dancing with another man from my past. All of their faces seemed to fade, and only Jay seems to be clearer than the rest.

"You look beautiful this evening Emma. I knew that dress would look wonderful on you." He said in the smooth voice.

"You have excellent taste in clothing Mr. Gatsby. But tell me; why would a rich man as someone like yourself want to have a dance with a woman whose been living in his house with no memory?"

"You surprise me Miss Lincaster. Everything about it just...everything about you, everything I haven't yet learned or discovered is like a puzzle to me. You're someone completely different that what I would picture in a woman today." He said and the butterflies returned as a smile and blush came across my face.

"Maybe it's because you've been looking at the wrong women Mr. Gatsby. There's so many out there but it only take one to change a man's life forever. Maybe you just haven't found it yet." I said, giving him a soft smile as we continued to sway on the dance floor.

"And what would you have me do to find this woman?"

"Don't look at her face, but who she is on the inside. See her as your missing piece and yet independent. She's crafty, like you, so merger affections won't win her over but simple gestures like giving flowers, just one, to her each day. Her favorite. Talk to her like she has a mind and whenever she smiles it should affect you. And one more thing you should know Mr. Gatsby."

"What?"

"Never let her go. No what get's in your way, you keep her close from all things that frighten her."

~oOo~

Not very long but then again I tried my best. More to come so please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
